SGA Stands For More Than One Thing
by Canadian Tom-boy
Summary: SGA is Star Gate Atlantis, but now, it means Star Gate ALIENS! Read what happens when the characters as well as the creatures from the movie Aliens come through the Gate into the Star Gate base! Will the Star Gate people survive?


Digigirl0093: DragonFire63 and myself made this story.

Disclaimer: WE don't own any of these characters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter One

It was a normal day at the Atlantis base. Everyone being their normal selves...going on a mission of course. Major Sheppard was preparing his team, which consisted of Dr. McKay, Lieutenant Ford and Teyla, when suddenly the Stargate activated.

The guards were caught of guard. "What's going on?" One of them asked the Major.

Sheppard watched as the 'Gate spun around. "I have no clue," he admitted.

The guards all came running to prepare for whatever was coming. Sheppard and his team backed off. The 'Gate spun for several more seconds, and skipped past the seventh chevron into the eighth. This meant that the traveler was obviously not from their end of the galaxy.

"Everyone prepare yourselves!" One of the guards shouted.

The eighth chevron glowed blue and the silvery-blue rush of plasma swished out. The protective Iris slid over the 'Gate and for a while nothing interesting happened... until the Iris somehow deactivated itself. "Nothing came..."

Suddenly in a flash, a large, eight legged, hand like alien sprung from the 'Gate. It flew across the 'Gate Room and, in a swift movement, attached itself to the closest guard's face. The guard was cursing, trying to pull the thing off.

Everyone immediately ran to help, but it was no use, the creature began to, seemingly, strangle the guard, but as soon as it started, the creature stopped. It then fell off of the guard's face and onto the floor, limp. The guard aimed his gun and shot the creature repeatedly. "Die fucker!"

"Stop it!" Sheppard barked angrily and the guard stopped. "Get Beckett down here," Sheppard ordered several guards and they hurried off to find the doctor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, what the hell is it?" Sheppard asked Dr. Beckett. The doctor shook his head. "I dunno, Major, 'tis like nothing I've ever scene before," he replied.

The guards were a bit freaked, but not too much. They were back to their usual patrols.

"Okay..." Sheppard looked at the disected alien and then to Teyla. "Have you ever seen anything like this, Teyla?" he asked the Athosian. She shook her head. "No, Major, I have never seen any creature such as this," she told him.

"I have." One of the guards in the same room stated.

Everyone immediately turned to the guard. "You have?" Sheppard asked confused.

"Yah. In a movie."

Sheppard looked at the alien and frowned. "Hey, hold on a minute... you're right!"

"Of course I am!"

Sheppard gave him a small 'Don't be a smart arse look' and looked back at the alien, "Where's the guard who got... attacked?"

"He's in the next room to the right."

Sheppard hurried into the room, motioning for Beckett to follow. The confused doctor hurried after him as they entered the room where the guard was. The guard was standing, looking just fine. He was chatting with fellow guards.

Sheppard walked over to him. "Beckett, I need you to do a scan on this guy; check for any foreign entities," he said. The doctor gave him a crazed look. "Why, Major?" he asked. "Because I think this man may die soon," the Major stated.

The guard looked at Sheppard. "Die? I feel fine! I'm not going to DIE."

"Seriously, the doctor may have to perform surgery," the Major snapped and then looked back at Beckett. "Please, doc, this man's life may be at stake!"

"My LIFE is not at STAKE." The guard argued.

"Just do as I say," the Major demanded.

"This is all a bunch of bullshit..." The guard mumbled under his breath.

Beckett sighed. "All right, Major," he said, "I'll do it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, I've gotten the scan results," Beckett announced

The guard was just playing with his gun, not paying attention.

"And... the Major was right."

The guard sat up. "WHAT?"

Beckett cleared his throat and continued to speak. "Apparently the, 'Thing' that attacked you, erm, it laid eggs in your mouth, which then travled into your chest..."

"Embryo." A guard who had been there corrected.

"Right, and well... the eggs are there," Beckett continued, "and I think that this may put Atlantis in danger."

"Embryo." The guard corrected again.

Beckett glared at him and then turned Major Sheppard. "I think that we really should inform Dr. Weir about this," he stated.

The guard who had been attacked threw his gun to the ground. "Your scanners are wrong!"

"No, I'm quite serious, sir," Beckett explained, "and, I think that you REALLY need to lie down."

"I WON'T lie down! I'm fine! You are wrong!"

"Guards, apprehend this man!" Sheppard shouted.

Two guards came to hold that one guard back since he was going to do something; unknown to everyone else. That one guard shook them off. "Get the fuck off me!" He stormed away.

Sheppard tackled the guard. The two of them tumbled into a large metal stand of doctor's instruments.

"Let me GO!"

The struggle lasted several seconds, before the door slid open and Dr. Weir stepped through. "What the hell is going on?" she snapped.

"GET THE MAJOR OFF ME!" The guard shouted.

Weir looked from the stunned guards, doctors and Athosian to the Major and the guard who were on the floor.

"I SAID GET HIM OFF ME!"

Weir remained calm and looked at the Major who still had a fierce grip on the guard. "Major, can you please explain what is happening here?"

The guard still struggled.

"Well, doctor, this man has, 'Alien Embryo's' inside of him and is refusing treatment," the Major told Weir"

"That's because I don't have no fucking embryo in me!" The guard yelled.

"Yes, erm, actually he does," Beckett piped up, "he has one... and I think that we should perform surgery."

"I DO NOT!"

Weir sighed.

The guard pushed the Major off him and stood up, but he calmed down.

Weir looked at the Major and Beckett. "Briefing room, now," she ordered, "and, could you please put this man in confined quarters until further notice?" She gestured to the guard and the other guards nodded.

"I can go there myself thank you very much." The guard said and walked out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guards were standing outside the briefing room two hours and fifty-six minutes later.

"So... you think that this man has been implanted by an alien from a movie?" Weir was definitely confused on this one.

"Yup." One of the guards standing inside said simply.

Sheppard nodded. "So... we, er, have a problem now?" Weir asked. Again Sheppard nodded.

The guards looked at each other. They didn't know what the heck was going on but they knew it was something bad.

"Apparently," Beckett explained, "they alien that came through the Stargate earlier laid embryos in the man's chest."

One of the guards spoke up. "How is the embryo going to exit the body?"

"Well, er, I'm actually not sure yet..." Beckett admitted.

"Well then you MUST know when it is going to TRY to exit, right?"

"Of course!" Beckett snapped, "Unless it's like the Goa'uld..." "You mean the weird snaked things that take over people's bodies?" Sheppard inquired. Beckett nodded.

"Well if it is like any embryo I'VE seen, it will take months for it to grow." The guard added.

Beckett gave a shrug. "It's quite hard to say," he said, "it could take days, months... maybe even years, but I doubt that."

Then, there was a loud scream of terrible pain that hung in the hallways.

Sheppard jumped out of his chair and the others sitting around the table got up cautiously. "What was that?" exclaimed McKay, who had been silent for some time.

The guards exited the room. They had to inspect it, it was their job. They went down the halls to where they thought the scream came from.

"Well, that was different," Sheppard said as he grabbed his P-90 and followed the guards. Weir, Beckett and McKay hesitated, but followed anyway.

The guards opened the door and took a step back, eyes wide. That same guard who had the potty mouth AND got the 'thing' on his face, was lying on his bed, a gapping wound in his chest. Dead. A thin trail of blood led into the air vent.

Sheppard leaned in and saw everything. He walked inside hesitantly and looked down at the guard. There was no mistake about it; he was dead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter. Second chapter coming soon! VERY soon…**


End file.
